Advantages
General Advantages Absolute Direction 1 point This character never gets lost. He adds two dice to any rolls involving direction, mapping, or finding his way out of a dungeon. Ambidextrous 3 points This character strikes flawlessly with two weapons at once. If your first attack comes from your main hand, and your second attack comes from you off-hand, the Extra Attack maneuver cost one less raise. Blessed 3 points (2 for House Madani) People are attracted to you. It may be your looks or your charm, or it may be both. You just have that certain "something." Whenever you make a roll involving persuasion, keep an additional die (two if they are attracted to you already). Clear Thinker 3 points (2 for House Xarbardor) It isn't easy to trick you. Whenever another character tries to confuse, befuddle, or lie to you, add 10 to their TN. Combat Reflexes 6 points (5 for House Vermirion) You have a knack for analyzing a dangerous situation. After initiative is rolled, you may switch places with the character whose action is directly before yours. For example, if you are third in line for actions this turn, you may switch places with the person who is second. That person becomes third in line. You do not gain this benefit if the character before you have this advantage as well. Crafty 3 points Quite simply, you are very good at being bad. You are considered to have at least one Rank in all Low skills, even skills for which you have not yet purchased a Rank. If, however, you wish to buy a Low skill you do not have, you must purchase Rank 1 with Experience Points as normal. Elemental Attunement 6 points (4 for House Darvozabon) Characters with this advantage have a bonus to their use of one element, and a detriment to their use of another. A character who is "aligned" with one element is said to "resist" another. Earth and Air resist each other, as do Fire and Water. For example, a character with an Elemental Attunement to Fire gains a -5 to all TNs when he is using that form of magic, but a +5 TN to all Water spells. If an Earth-Attuned character is being attacked by Earth, his TN to be hit is considered +5, while if they are being targeted by Air, the TN is reduced by 5. Hands of Stone 4 points (3 for House Irodasi) Irodasi combat techniques are brutal in the extreme, and make good use of years of hardship at the front. But you are a prodigy even by their standards. In bare-handed combat, you ignore Cushion return damage. Normally a character that strikes an armored opponent, who has Cushion, takes return damage. The return damage is the same the character dealt with. Maximum up to the armor's Cushion value. Heartless 3 points (1 for House Razvedka) All attempts to woo or sway your heart to pleas of compassion, love, or courtesy fall on deaf ears. Any appeal to your heart shall find it made of stone. Any skills used with Awareness in such an attempt (such as Seduction, Poetry, Acting, or Sincerity) need to raise twice in order to be successful. Irreproachable 1 point You are devoted to your word. For each point you spend on this advantage, you add +5 TN to your ability to resist seduction and bribery attempts, to a maximum of +15 TN. You may not purchase Greed or Lechery. Magic Resistance 2, 4, or 6 points For some reason or another, you are highly resistant to spell effects. For every two points spent on Magic Resistance, any spells that target you add 5 to their TN. Perfect Balance 2 points You roll an additional die whenever performing actions involving balance. Quick 3 points You're just faster than other folks. When determining Initiative you may keep an additional dice. Quick Healer 3 points You heal wounds as if your Stamina were one Rank higher. Read Lips 2 points With a successful Perception roll, you can read the lips of anyone you can see. Sage 2 points Books and knowledge are nearly as important to you as food and water. It is well known you are a seeker of wisdom and words, and many come to you when they want to know about the past and present. All Lore and History rolls you make roll and keep one additional die. Serene 4 points (Matussalin'' characters may not purchase this advantage.)'' You have the ability to remain neutral - even level-headed - regardless of your inner emotional state. You ignore any comments designed to taunt you or make you react. In game terms, this means you ignore any modifiers to your Honor roll. Also, during Duels, you may raise a number of times up to your Fate + 2. Silent 3 points Although unpleasant, the harsh realities of life sometimes result in beneficial side effects. The character rolls one extra die on Stealth tests. Social Position 5 points per rank A character who has additional Social Position gains a bonus to their Glory, and therefore to their position within Kingdom. This can come from being closely related to a lord (or the King himself), or possibly from having a great omen appear when you were born, etc. The player should note exactly how this advantage is gained. Steady 2, 4, or 6 points Perhaps you are a bannerman, perhaps you have lived your life on a ship, no matter the case, you have an unparalleled posture. For every 2 points spent on Steady you get +1 Poise. Steel Grasp 2 points You have a familiarity with many forms of weapons, and can wield most of them with some degree of effectiveness. You fight with any weapons you do not have a skill ranking in as if you had a skill Ranking of 1. This is not a "substitute" for regular skill Ranks, and all weapons skills must still be purchased as normal. Example: Varion Irodasi has the Steel Grasp advantage, a Sword Skill rank of 3, and no Axe Skill ranks. He fights as if he had a Sword Skill rank 3 and a Axe Skill rank 1. If he purchases Axe Skill through experience, he will still fight as if he had Axe Skill rank 1. Strength of the Earth 3, 5, or 7 points A character who has the Strength of the Earth may ignore some effects of Wound Levels. Each rank you buy in Strength of the Earth you may treat you Wound Rank as one highr when determining Reflex Multiplier penalty. Voice 2 points A character with Voice rolls 1 additional die for any rolls involving speaking.